lps_adventure_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Adventurous Tale: Chapter 3
The third chapter of An Adventurous Tale. Chapter 3 Trace's home was usually empty. He rarely had visitors, so the whole adventure team's presence felt strange to him. Everyone sat around the living area of his house, and he walked into the center to address everyone. "Good day, my old companions." Trace began, "Today, I must inform you of a task we have decided to take on. We will be traveling to Geoffrey's kingdom and slaying King Geoffrey. On the way, we shall search for Jhet and Hickman. If we can find them, we shall be able to defeat the king with little trouble. We have our teammates trained in sorcery, Alejandro and Emma. We have our fighters, Charley, DB and Gerard. We have our intelligent one, Justin. And we are accompanied by the famous adventurer Bailey. Failure is not an option for us." Everyone cheered upon hearing Trace's speech. Alejandro then stepped forward. "Before we begin our great journey..." he began, "I think we should take into consideration that we still do not know how to get there." Gerard stepped forward. "I believe I know a man who can help us." he said, "His name is Alfons. He lives in an old house down by the river. He's very wise, and may possess a map or something that can help us greatly." "I must admit, if Gerard says this Alfons guy can help us, I believe he can!" DB responded. "Have you ever spoken to this Alfons fellow before?" asked Charley. "I have." answered Gerard, "I have known him for a long time." Alfons was a wise man, who traveled often. He explored many lands, until he decided to settle in the village. He knew about several pathways all around the land of Org, as well as many dangers that can be encountered. As well as being very knowledgeable, Alfons made maps based on his travels. He gave them out to adventurers often. Gerard knew Alfons, for he had once gone to him to retrieve a map for a quest. Shortly, the team was heading to Alfons' home by the river. The team walked alongside the river, with Gerard leading the way. Everyone looked around, trying to find the house. The path was very narrow, and hard to follow without falling into the river. Justin nearly slipped off several times. The current was rough and heavy, it would assuredly carry away anyone who fell in. "We're almost there!" Emma proclaimed, "I can feel it." "Emma is correct." Gerard responded, "We will be there in no time." After walking a great distance, DB noticed a house in the distance. "Is that it?" he asked Gerard. "Yes. We have arrived!" Gerard replied. Everyone rushed to the house quickly, as Trace and Alejandro went to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long until someone answered. Alfons stood in the doorway, a tall and intimidating man. He had short blonde hair, and wore a long brown robe and a scarf, and he held a small cup of tea in his hand. Gerard stepped forward. "Hello Alfons." he began, "Remember me?". Alfons was silent for a moment, then he replied, "Yes, Gerard. I have a good memory. What is it that brings you here today, with such abundant company?" "It's a long explanation." replied Gerard. Alfons invited them into his home, and they all entered the living quarters and sat around. Alfons sat in a large chair and Gerard sat in a smaller chair, facing Alfons. Gerard then explained everything that had been going on. After hearing it all, Alfons spoke. "This matter sounds concerning." Alfons began, "But what is the reasoning behind coming to me?" "We do not know how to get there." Trace stepped forward, "Gerard told us that you make maps of all the places you have ventured to." "That would be the truth." Alfons responded, "Two men came to me at different times to receive maps to the kingdom." "Could they have been Jhet and Hickman?" Emma asked. "They very well may have been." Alfons replied. "We would like the same map you gave them." said Bailey. Alfons stood up and walked over to a series of shelves. On the shelves, there were maps rolled up and a string kept them that way. Alfons reached into a shelf and took a map down. He then handed it to Bailey. "This is the map the two before you were given. It will lead you to the kingdom. But be warned..." Alfons stepped into the center of the room, "The king has many servants experienced in dark sorcery, of whom use their mystical powers to protect the kingdom. To reach the kingdom, you must pass a serious of dangerous obstacles known as "Trials". If you complete them properly, you will all make it through alive..." Back at the village, Isaac sat in the tavern, looking rather sad. Jino walked by and noticed Isaac. "Good day, Isaac." he started, "You look sad today. Is something the matter?" "Yes, Jino." Isaac replied, "It's just that, DB has always been an inspiration to me. Now he's going on another great adventure. He said one day that I could adventure with him, but after he kills the king he's going to become more famous and richer, and he won't have time for regular people like me." Jino thought for a moment, before responding. "That may be true." Jino said, "But would he have time for a great adventurer just like him?" "What do you mean?" asked Isaac. "If someone like you were to slay the king before DB? That would most certainly give them his respect." Jino replied. "That's a great idea, Jino!" Isaac rejoiced, "I can set out on my own journey to kill King Geoffrey. DB would be really impressed, and I'd be a hero!" Isaac turned to Jino. "Of course, I couldn't do it on my own. Would you like to come with, Jino?" "Well..." Jino didn't expect this question, "I haven't been out of the village in ages. It would be nice to help out. But do you know how to get to the kingdom?" "I don't. However, I have a friend named Chandni who would know how. She could show us!" Isaac suggested. Chandni formerly worked for King Geoffrey. She knew her way to and from his kingdom. When he became a dictator, she escaped and ran to the village. Isaac and Jino paid her a visit, and told her about what they planned to do. She agreed to help, only to rid the land of King Geoffrey. The three then went off to start the journey. "If we want to get there, the quickest way is to go through the forest." Chandni stated. Isaac removed his dagger from his pouch "Is it a forest full of beasts and great dangers?" he asked determinedly. "No, Isaac." she replied, "It's a completely safe and normal forest." "Aw. Where's the fun in that?" Isaac responded. "We can have fun once we get to the kingdom." Jino added. "Correct." said Chandni, "For now, follow my lead." Chandni lead the group into the forest. In the same direction Hickman went. Back with Trace and his crew, the seven were preparing to go on their journey. While getting ready, Bailey noticed Trace putting the healing potion into his pouch. "You're bringing it?" Bailey asked. "Of course. This is a very dangerous quest, and we very well may need it." Trace responded. Charley stepped forward and made sure that everyone was present. "It appears that we are all here and ready to go." She started, "Bailey, I believe you have the map." "I do." Bailey stepped forward, "But this is a dangerous journey and I'll need to be ready to fight if we encounter anything. So I will not be able to watch the map." "Oh, may I be the map-reader?" Emma ran forward excitedly. "I suppose so." Bailey responded, "We need someone to." "Hooray!" Emma shouted, as Bailey handed her the map. "We needn't waste any more time." DB began, "Jhet and Hickman need our help. We must go as soon as we can." "DB is right." said Alejandro, "We must go immediately. For all we know, those two could already be at the Trials." "Then let us get moving." Trace began, "Emma, lead on." Meanwhile, Isaac, Chandni and Jino made their way through the forest that Hickman had met Taylor in earlier, with Chandni leading the way. "This forest gives me an uncomfortable feeling." quivered Jino. "I'm not afraid." Isaac blurted, "If I were afraid of some lousy forest, I wouldn't have went on this adventure." Just then, an arrow was fired from the distance and flew right passed Isaac, hitting the tree to his left. "That's far enough!" a voice shouted. Leaping down from a tree, Taylor landed perfectly on the ground with her bow in hand. "Who are you?" she asked, "Why do you walk in this direction?" Isaac chuckled, "I might ask you the same question." "Who I am is of no concern to you. But you should know that this forest is my home, and I do not tolerate trespassers who come in groups carrying weaponry. I wish to know why you are here." Taylor dictated. "I don't have to tell you anything." Isaac replied, "You do not frighten me." Isaac then reached into his pouch and pulled out his dagger. "I will not let anyone stand in the way of my journey!" Isaac shouted, as he rushed toward Taylor with the dagger in hand. Before Isaac could swing at Taylor, she swiftly leaped into the tree standing above them. Isaac ran to the tree and began climbing it. Taylor then jumped to the ground, and Isaac followed after. Isaac stood, clutching the dagger closely, as Taylor quickly readied her bow and fired an arrow directly into Isaac's wrist, causing him to drop the dagger. Isaac cried out in agony, fell to his knees and held his bleeding wrist tightly. "Get out of here now or you're in for a lot worse than that!" Taylor demanded. Isaac picked up the dagger and stood up. He then and ran away, with Chandni and Jino following him. Taylor then retrieved the astray arrows, giggling. On the other side of the forest, the entrance to the Trials stood. Hickman cautiously approached it, preparing to face the upcoming perils. Hickman took a deep breath and stepped forward. From a distance he could hear a horse galloping. He turned around and could see a black horse coming toward him, with Zachary riding it. "Do not go any further." Zachary stated, "Your adventure ends here, Hickman." "I don't believe we've met." Hickman said, looking up at Zachary, "Could you fill me in on who you are and what your intention is?" "I am Zachary, servant of King Geoffrey and his most ferocious fighter. I have been informed of your intentions by the king's spy Josh, and I intend to put an end to both them and you." Hickman pulled out his sword. "Let's see your futile attempts." Hickman boasted, as Zachary climbed off of his horse and pulled out his sword. Hickman and Zachary then approached each other with swords in hand, ready to battle. Next Chapter: An Adventurous Tale: Chapter 4 Category:Chapters